James Potter and the Flying Flowers
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: I am happy. Extremely happy in fact. So happy that one might go as far as to say that I am giddy. Why am I so happy, you ask? Well, you will have to read to find out! Warning: Insanity. Enough said.


 **Hello! I'm in a bit of an insane mood today… And I felt like writing some insane fluff. Have fun reading this insane piece of fluff that I probably don't even fully comprehend the insaneness of.**

 **And I actually had no idea what I was typing up while writing this… And I'm actually supposed to be in class working on a science assignment… Which I'm not…**

 **Oh well.**

 **Disclaimer: Potatoes have skin… I have skin… Therefore, I am a potato. It is technically illegal for a potato to own the whole of Harry Potter franchise (EEK! Fancy word alert!) given the fact it does not** _ **belong**_ **to any potatoes and instead belongs to a human being called J.K. Rowling. Makes sense? Good.**

 **...**

…

…

 _James's POV_

I am happy. Extremely happy in fact. So happy that one might go as far as to say that I am giddy.

Why am I so happy, you ask? Well, I will tell you. It's not because Lily Evans had finally agreed to go out with me (that's in my dreams apparently. But even Dream Lily hates my guts. It must be a trait they share) no, it wasn't that. It had nothing to do with Lily Evans whatsoever.

…

Ok, so maybe it had. Just a little…

…

Ah, who am I kidding? It had everything to do with Lily Evans.

And maybe, just maybe, it was because she finally spoke civilly to me. No screaming, yelling, accusing, rejecting and insulting. Nope, she spoke nicely to me and actually said hello! Like, in a nice voice! Not that her voice isn't always nice, I'm most definitely not suggesting that. Her voice is lovely, really (well I think so, Sirius disagrees) it's just that she doesn't speak nicely _to_ me. To everyone else, yeah sure, but not me. Nope, never speaks nicely to me.

Until today. When she said hello. To me. To me, James Potter. To me, the person she sees as an arrogant toerag. Me! She spoke nicely to me!

And now I am giddy. Yes, giddy. Giddy because if she spoke nicely to me, it means I am being more likable. And if I am being more likable, it meant that soon she might agree to go out with me.

So yes, it had everything to do with Lily Evans

…

And it's totally not like a jinxed her to be nice…

…

This time I'm not kidding, she was actually being nice to me on her own accord. Unless… Some _else_ did it.

…

Ok, I'm gonna kill Sirius. Or Remus. Or Peter. Whichever one of them did it. Cause Lily Evans does _not_ just speak civilly to me on her own accord. It just does not happen. It's like an unwritten rule. Well, an unwritten rule that apparently only she knows. And apparently she's the only one who follows that rule. Which is totally not fair. Because I want her to speak nicely to me all the time. And maybe sometimes more than nicely… if you know what I mean. Like, super nicely!

But anyway, I need to go find the weirdos I call my best friends and kill them. Kill them slowly and painfully. Because they either did something to Lily against her will to make her speak nicely to me and gave me a potion or something that makes me see things and imagine things that I wish would happen such as Lily talking nicely to me. So either way, they're all dead.

Because even if it were only one of them that did it, the others were most likely in on the plan as well…

And because I think I ate sugar.

…

Or something like that.

…

Maybe that's why I'm seeing things!

Maybe I'm just so high on sugar that I can't distinguish from my imagination and from reality.

…

Ok, so maybe I won't kill them yet. It wouldn't really be fair now that I have decided that I'm probably too sugar high to even notice that I'm outside.

Wait…

By the way, I'm outside. I thought I was inside…

…

Nope, there's grass. On the ground. And I'm sitting on it… and my bum is currently getting wet… because it has just rained on said grass.

Lovely…

…

Which leads me to ask to rare question of, 'why am I outside?'

Because, really, why _am_ I outside. I don't understand how I got to be out here. It is thoroughly confusing. And thoroughly disturbing. I am scaring myself with my questions. Maybe I'm secretly a ghost but no one actually told me I was a ghost.

That means I must have died before.

…

When and how did I die then? That's what I need to know.

…

Ok, maybe I'm not actually dead.

…

Maybe.

…

But the point is that I'm currently sitting outside, by the lake, on the grass, after it has just rained and my bum is getting wet.

Which is not a pleasant feeling at all.

I forgot the mention that besides the fact I'm sitting outside, the flowers on the grass are flying…

And they have little faces.

…

The faces look disturbingly like the other Marauders, Lily and Professor McGonagall…

…

I am now highly worried.

…

Their faces should not be on the flowers.

…

And the flowers should not be flying.

…

Come on, people! Flowers do not just fly! And flowers do not have faces that look like people I know! And flowers do not have little leafy arms that wave at me.

…

And flying flowers should definitely _not_ be speaking…

And they should not be saying my name.

…

Why are they saying my name?! Why?!

…

I'm awake now…

Apparently I was asleep.

And apparently I was dreaming…

Apparently.

Sirius just woke me up.

…

I am relieved that the flowers weren't actually flying.

…

However, I am not relieved about the fact that I actually was sitting outside… on the grass… with my friends… And I had fallen asleep.

With dry grass, thank goodness.

Maybe I should get myself tested for Muggle diseases or something…

I could be coming down with something contagious…

 **...**

…

…

 **Like my new weird line breaks? I think they are suitable for my mood. :)**

 **Also guys… I have adopted a purple pygmy puff. No, it's not real. Yes, it's just a weird big fluffy pom-pom thing of the top of a beanie. But it's my pygmy puff. And it now needs a name. What do you guys think I should call it?**

 **I don't care what gender name it is. As long as it's not Arnold. Arnold is already taken. :)**

 **Hope you liked this story and remember to suggest a name if you think of a good one!**

 **Also it is a naming contest. I will choose the name that I like best and if I can't decide I will draw it out of a hat. I will write a oneshot dedicated to whoever wins with whatever pairing, etc. they want. I will PM the person who wins and tell them and it will also be announced on my profile. :)**

 **Have fun. :)**


End file.
